


ash keeps pestering me about writing a fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: ave - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smutty, ash and eve forever, ave, donald is my bae, shrek is hot af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: crack!ficash and eve is number one shipshrek and djtrump are second





	ash keeps pestering me about writing a fanfiction

ash woke up one day in the forest. eve was there too for some fucking reason. the friends theme song was playing in the background.  
"e-eve? what are we doing here?" ash asked.   
eve shrugged. "i dunno... but i know that we're alone, except for those two." eve glanced to the side.  
ash followed her gaze and noticed donald riding shrek's big green dick.   
"s-senpai, more please," donald cried.   
"woah," ash said. "that's pretty hot."  
eve nodded in agreement. "yeah, but that doesn't explain why the hell we're here."  
suddenly, a flash of light filled the clearing.   
"greetings, chosen ones." jesus' voice rang out. she was wearing nothing but a tight camouflage speedo. "i have come to you in all my natural glory to tell you that you have been taken from your homes because you are the hottest couples in the land."  
"but we've never met in real life?" eve stated.  
"neither had donald and shrek, but they are clearly a match made in heaven." jesus winked as donald's moans continued. "i must leave now. good bye, mortals. nice to see you again, shrek."   
she disappeared again.   
"so... what now?" ash asked.   
"we do whatever we want."  
"whatever i want?" ash repeated.   
"yeah.." eve said.   
"i want you to vomit in my mouth, daddy."  
"of course, baby."  
and they lived happily ever after and ate pussy a lot   
xx rosie


End file.
